DreamFlyer
by callmepie
Summary: Flyer grew up in an army camp hearing stories of her Dads heroic deeds but lived being plaged by bullies for just two facts; shes a bat pony and she can Dreamfly. But when she moves to pony ville will she be able to escape her childhood problems or dose being a Bat pony mean you cant have friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**First story so please only constructive criticism. Sorry its so short but it had to be its own chapter.**

**I don't own My Little Pony but I do own flyer/ Dream Flyer**

The sun was setting over the army camp and the princess raised the moon. Starlight shone over the buildings and on one little fillies face. She had her hooves and nose pressed up on the glass staring in to the black night sky. "Flyer…Flyer? Flyer why are you still awake? A little filly like you should be asleep. Big day tomorrow back to school" the middle aged mare trotted over to the window.

"But mum….im scared." Tears began brimming in her amber eyes "what if I have a nightmare again?"

The mother put her wing over her child "which one? The changelings or being a 'blank flank'." You see this filly's father was part of the royal guard whose squad was in another country helping with their changeling problem.

"I keep dreaming that Dad comes home but he brings the changelings with him and they take him away again and we would be stuck here forever. We are going home soon?"

"Of course we are honey, when your father gets back well go back home and you can see your friends again." The filly just sniffled. "Is this about what that unicorn said? We are welcome here. We are part of the royal guard just as much as they are even if we are Bat Pony's. Our ancestors where brought here to help the princess and that something to be proud of. Now bed before you fall asleep here." The Grey pony walked over to the middle of the room and pulled back the covers.

"Mum, why don't I have a cutie mark? All the others do after we went to the field. They've got spears and shields and I've got nothing" she got on her bed and pulled the covers up only her eyes peeking out. "Am I meant to be a guard like dad?"

"Of course you are sweetie your cutie marks just waiting until the times right."

She walked to the door and said "good night, don't let the bed bugs bite!" smiled and left.


	2. School and Cutie marks

**I just want to say thank you to for making me get up and finally write this chapter.**

**I don't own My little pony please don't sue.**

Flyer woke to the sound of marching outside her window. 7 o'clock march nothing odd there. She pushed back her red covers and literally flew downstairs. Her mother, LightHeart a middle aged light grey bat pony with short brushed purple mane and tail, she was making herself a cup of tea as per usual. Flyer skidded into the kitchen and plonked herself on a chair next to the wooden table.

LightHeart turned around and said "well you look cheerful." She sat down in the opposite chair. "No nightmare?" She took a sip of her tea then must have gotten distracted by something on Flyers chair. "Oh yes! Best night sleep ever! No pirates or monsters or murderers or changelings or bullies or zombies or any…mum?"

"Look at your rump" LightHeart said.

"What?! That's a bit odd!"

"Flyer", LightHeart said getting a bit annoyed "look at your rump!"

Flyer finally gave up and glanced down then back at her mother, "see no-wait a minute!" she quickly snapped her head back down and saw upon her rump…a cutie mark. It was a shield that was slightly blue in shade with a moon surrounded by a few stars but most oddly, there were two slightly transparent bat wings. "What does it mean?"

"Well…the shield is that you will follow your father and join the guard but just not Celestrias guard. The moon was Luna's symbol."

"I'm going to be evil" tears began forming in the young fillies eyes.

"What? No Flyer. Look at the stars, see how they shine? This means that Luna's subjects are happy! But I'm not sure about the wings…they seem almost dreamlike."

"Dreams! I had such an odd dream last night. I dreamt that daddy came home-"

"Well that's nice"

"No, cos he brought back the changelings with him and they-they were going to hurt me but they stopped when I said stop. And I got up and said 'go' and they all disappeared and I was left in white all on my own. Then I got scared and cried about being alone, that's when I met her! She said, you're not alone you've got me. Then she say down next to me and held out her hoof. 'Hi my name is Glider.' She looked like me, a bat pony with shot yellow hair getting longer at the front with purple highlights but instead of amber eyes she had blue ones."

LightHeart just looked confused" you mean to say you could control your dream?"

"No-but Glider said she would teach me and I wouldn't be scared anymore."

"You remember Uncle Hoofrald? Well, his mother, my step mum, had a rare ability where they could do what you do, control dream that is; her name was Dream Flyer, died awful young poor thing. But she said it was a gift that only we bat ponies can do as we are the only ones that are Intune enough with the night. But enough chin wagging, you've got to get to school!" she pushed the filly out of the front door and waved to her as she started off down the street.

"Dream flying? What's that? Rare ability? Oh I don't know. I'll…ill just ask mum when I get back from school. UGH! School! Calm Flyer you need to make a good impression, don't want to be bullied like last time" she reached the grey army school and was greeted by a matching grey unicorn.

"You're the newbie?"

"Yes mam!" she answered remembering to use the polite term.

"Name?"

She paused then answered "Dream Flyer."


	3. Trains and Talks

**Sorry I took so long, but I've had 4 weeks with no weekend and my teachers don't seem to know what the word 'break' is. Sorry this chapter so short but I had to end it there .Every time you hit the review button one pony is freed from Sombra! **

One ash grey filly sat as the back of a room laden with rows of wooden desks, all the other children were throwing paper and chatting but not one looked at the filly. Why? Because of her wings.

**Three weeks earlier**

Dream Flyer walked in to the class and sat on a wooden chair in the second row. A dark pink Earth pony turned around and said 'hi newbie, my names Shei-AAAH! What on earth are they?!'

'Wings, I was born with them' Dream Flyer looked down and tucked her wings tighter on her side.

'Shield Martyr what's wrong?' a snow with Pegasus with light blue eyes and purple kind eyes turned around.

'Ew ew ew ew b-b-bat!'

'Come now, be nice to the newbie. Ill protect you if you keep your place, and yours is over there' he pointed his hoof to the corner. Flyer dragged her self over to her new desk, head hung low.

She learnt the hard way that is you're not a child of one of Celestrias Guard you are going to find it hard. Bats where shunned and now had started 'bat only' army bases. Being traditionally Nightmare moon guard meant you were expected to follow in her hoof prints and her cutie mark _really_ didn't help. Having the crest of the princess evil sister on your plot meant that…well…you were supposedly evil. The night of her third week, she vowed that she would rise to the top and make those fillies pay. Every time I saw the moon I saw my future, yes I. I'm Dream Flyer and I'm sorry mister but this is my stop, Ponyville you see, they say everyponys welcome.

New home new life eh?


End file.
